


brunch

by yxnightmare



Category: pinktrope
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Just a short Story, tea and coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxnightmare/pseuds/yxnightmare
Summary: two teenagers, at “tea o’clock” a nearby coffee
Relationships: frances jones and leonie carlyle





	brunch

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a scene that i made for a book that i was planning to publish and then i was not (for personal reasons) maybe in the future i can post some others scenes (abt the book and abt these two young ladies) 
> 
> AAAND this is also a super short one so srry

Frances Jones and Leonie Carlyle weren’t a “conventional” couple

Each closed in its own way and with a way of communicating somewhat ... peculiar.

"Leonie, pass me on ..." Frances gestures a movement with her hands closed and instantly Leonie hands her the sugar

"Thanks Leonie darling," Frances said, with a tight smile.

Leonie said "You know I hate it when you call me darling ... Next time I'll give you the pepper"

“Tea O’clock” was a tea house and cafeteria owned by Marissa, a renowned lady who was famous for teas and peanut cookies. This two girls were there after a difficult morning and decided that a cup of coffee or tea was needed.

Frances instantly frowns, she knows Leonie is kidding and wants to participate

"Well, I didn't even want to come to lunch outside the lodgings today ... I think I have the right to be a little devilling with the power of love" Frances says this radiantly and knows that she will hit Leonie with everything.

"Fran, I know you weretired afterthe violin class, and youcertainly fought with Isaac again" Leonie gives a little laugh behind her coffee after seeing Frances's frown, and took a long sip of coffee. 

“Okay, but it’s no reason to take me out of my second favorite activity” 

Leonie raised a eyebrow

”Throwing darts at Isaac's giant head ”Returning to herusual brilliance after remembering to hit the dart on the head, but adding in a falsely sad tone“ Unfortunately cardboard ... ”

Leonie is amused by Frances’s anger "May I ask what is your first favorite activity?"

Frances looks at Leonie in disbelief “Do you still have the audacity to ask?Obvious, it's filling you with kisses ”

Leonie should have seen this coming, so she rolled her eyes and her face turns red, blushing "So I don't understand your desire to put me in a bad mood by calling me ‘darling’... if we're together"

Frances smirks "We are wasting our time ... darling, and it makes me slightly disappointed" she says with a sigh "I could be the substitute for that cup of coffee"

They were in a cafeteria, four blocks away from “Saint Mountbatten” boarding school where they lived and studied, soon they would be surrounded by students in uniform with the official color of the school, gray and navy blue. So they were settled by an exchange of malicious looksand went back to their duties

Leonie loved to read her morning news paper, she coordinated the school paper herself and was visualizing the perfection of her work.When Frances viewed the menu pondering another lavender tea .. or mint and ginger

He opted for lavender, took the small bell that was located in the center of the wooden table and swayed willingly, the cafeteria was full and she knew that Molly, a longtime friend and the shop's newest waitress, would have difficult to hear with the flock.

When Molly arrived, she wasn’t wearing her waitress mask at the Tea O’clock cafeteria, buta friendly one with and infectious smile

“Frances Jones and Leonie Carlyle!what are you doing here?I thought you had violin class Jones...”

“Oh, hi Molly!I left class early .. our dearest Isaac kept tormenting me ”

“Hm, this boy doesn't really give anybody peace… What about you, Leo?I believe Frances dragged you here, ”she added with an amused giggle.

"Maybe you pass out in disbelief, but I was the one who dragged someone here," said Leoni with a triumphant smile."This babycake right here wanted to continue her very important task of .."

She never finished her sentence, Frances crossed the table and stopped her conclusion by covering Leonie's mouth with her hand

After the frown directed at Frances by Leonie.Frances started "Molly, I wanted to order a lavender tea if you could be so kind"

Molly got the message.“Sure, and anything else?A peanut cookie would be for the house ”

Fran wouldn't refuse a Molly cookie anywhere so she guaranteed a cookie by nodding furiously

Molly left the table looking amused

Frances in turn was slightly upset "Everyone knows that I hate Isaac, I didn't need to expose myself a little more".Leonie didn't want to get into this fight and ended up shrugging, she knew it was temporary and that Frances was out of character after the Isaac episode

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"Leo said.Frances always leaned on Leonie and knew she could tell how frustrated she was

With a snort she said "I'm training my solo for the end of autumn and any opportunity to point out an error and criticize me, the bastard grabs it"

Leonie was serious this time, she knew it was an outburst and was willing to listen to everything

"Of course, I learned not to listen to him, but it is difficult because we are already in the middle of autumn and Professor Kells will not tolerate any mistake"

Leonie crossed her hand across the table and found Frances’s hand, which offered a sad smile when their eyes met."Be any help?"

Frances smiled more "I'm fine, just a few weeks and you will see your girlfriend shining on the school stage"

Leonie perked up at Frances's excitement

"Of course you will rock, and everyone will be at your feet ... I'll have to make a hell of an effort to keep your attention on me" 

Frances laughed heartily "If you wear a neon green wig and headbandwritten ‘Frances is a divine goddess’ Maybe I can keep my attention 100% on you”

This time Leonie laughed, while considering the blatant declaration of love

Saint Mountbatten College is a boarding school where students like Frances, Leonie and Molly lived and studied, but no one knew about Carlyle and Jones. It had a great structure reminiscent of old cathedrals and old museums, even containing mausoleums of former directors of the college. And extracurricular activities such as music classes, sports, journalism and theater were very common and every solstice end there was a presentation for each category, this time it was Jones's opportunity to show the school her talent on the violin.

Leonie returned to the newspaper when Molly returned with a china cup on a tray

"Fran, here's your tea ..." almost spilled the liquid for lack of practice, but took control of the situation efficiently "Oops dear,sorry" she added with a chuckle and then handed Leonie the peanut cookie

Frances would definitely feel a thousand times better after that little miracle cup.Before thanking, Molly said promptly “Ah!Almost forgot!Alex called asking for you two ”

Leonie and Frances looked at each other, with a slight questioning look 

"Thanks Moll, do you know what he wanted?"

"Unfortunately he didn't tell me, but he asked that as soon as you get back to school they find them in the library"

Where Alex was, Tony was too 

Molly ignored thegirl’s ' contemplative lookand went out to meet another customer

The TeaO’clock cafeteria was small and rustic but contained many customers

Leonie started to speak before a question arose by Frances "I'm going to pay at the counter and when I get back we'll go there, right?"

Frances was content with the tea, “Ok” and before her girlfriend was gone, she asked “What do you think they want?” 

Obviously presuming that Tony was there with Alex

Leonie shrugged “i don’t know, but you know those two. They probably are bringing some gossip and exciting news” 

Frances giggled “Yeah, they kinda do some great uproar about silly things” 

Leonie gave her a slight slime “Different from some people I know” 

Frances chucked and than paid back “You know what? I hate you” 

“You love me” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading (this is one of the stories where i didn’t use a beta, my bad for the grammar this is a rough draft lol) and check my profile for more ;)


End file.
